


Nocturnum

by Rushlight



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-01
Updated: 2002-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushlight/pseuds/Rushlight
Summary: Yet another completely gratuitous PWP wherein Ray and Benny make like bunnies in the convenient seclusion of the Canadian wilderness.





	Nocturnum

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Nocturnum

## Nocturnum

by Rushlight

Author's website: http://www.slashcity.org/~rushlight

Disclaimer: This is a piece of non-profit fan fiction and is not meant to infringe on the copyright of the original copyright holders.

Author's Notes: Feedback will be hoarded like the treasure it is. :) Any comments, encouragement, critique, etc. will be endlessly appreciated.

Story Notes: 

* * *

Nocturnum  
by, Rushlight 

There was something extremely comforting about being inside during a thunderstorm. 

Maybe it was the sound of the thunder, or the wind that screamed like a banshee against the walls of the building. The sounds stirred primal memories, prickling the edges of a consciousness that had barely evolved to modern sensibilities. There was still a significant part of the human psyche that remembered what it was like to be lost in the darkness, hunted in a world whose only law was eat or be eaten. 

Ben eased another log into the fireplace, carefully keeping his hands away from the flames. The heat felt good on his face, and he basked in it for a moment, letting the warmth seep into him. The room felt uncomfortably cold at his back, a sharp contrast to the blast of heat in front of him, but that would change as the fire was given a chance to grow. 

Behind him, Ray was laying down a nest of old blankets on the middle of the scuffed wooden floor, muttering softly under his breath. The sight made Ben smile as he closed the grate on the fireplace, muting the harsh orange blaze to a dull glow. The only other light in the cabin came from the large hurricane lamp that sat on the coffee table, casting its flickering yellow light across the room. It seemed somehow that the lamp cast more shadows than light, but those shadows were soft, welcoming. 

Ben smoothed his hands over the thighs of his jeans and stood, moving into the bright nimbus of light at the center of the room. "Do you need any help?" he asked. 

"Nah, I got it." Ray gave the blanket in his hands a sharp tug, steadfastly refusing to let it win the battle he seemed to be engaged in. Ben's lips twitched, and he ran a hand discreetly over his mouth before his bemusement could show itself. 

Already, the fire was beginning to raise the temperature of the room. Ben left Ray to his task and padded over to the couch, shrugging out of his flannel shirt as he went. He tossed the shirt over the back of the couch and ran his hands over his arms, pushing up the sleeves of his Henley. 

"How can you be _hot_ in here?" Ray's voice was incredulous. Whatever battle he'd had with the blankets seemed to have been won, and he sank back onto them with a low sigh, burrowing his sock-covered feet under the coverings as he laid back against the pillows. His lean form was dressed in several layers of warm flannel shirts, worn soft from use, as well as the ubiquitous blue jeans that seemed to be his uniform of choice in this climate. It was almost funny, how easily he changed from his usual attire of bright colors and silk when they came to visit Ben's home here in Canada, like a small, furry animal changing its coat with the seasons. 

This time, Ben couldn't stop the smile from showing itself. "It'll warm up soon," he promised, stepping onto the soft nest that the other man had created for them. The lamplight fell softly around them, touching an edge of gold on Ray's shirtsleeves. "At least we made it back before the rain started." 

As if to underscore his comment, a sudden crash of thunder rattled the windows, making Ray jump. The wind seemed to take the opportunity to regather its forces, and it threw itself against the walls of the cabin with a fearsome howl, scrabbling at the windows like some kind of mad beast trying to find its way in. Ben could feel the shivers moving through Ray's shoulder as he sat down beside him, and he guessed that they had little if anything to do with the cold. 

"I can't believe you still haven't got a TV in here." Ray's voice was predictably gruff. His eyes, however, were fastened on the brightly reflective panes of the windows. "We spend two weeks up here every spring; you should know by now that we need to have a TV." 

"I thought we came up here to get _away_ from the trappings of civilization." Ben kept his tone deliberately light as he leaned back against the high pile of pillows, stretching out comfortably. This really was a remarkably comfortable layout; whatever Ray had done with the blankets seemed to have worked. 

"Yeah, I know." 

Thunder crashed again, accompanied by a brilliant flash of lightning that momentarily illuminated everything around them. When it faded, the shadows seemed that much darker in comparison, flocking agitatedly at the corners of the room. 

Ray's eyes were on the window again. 

"We're perfectly safe here," Ben said quietly, hoping he didn't sound as if he were lecturing. He knew that Ray had far less experience than he did in dealing with the vagaries of weather in these northern territories, and weathering a storm was a far different experience here than it was in downtown Chicago. 

"Yeah." After a moment, Ray tore his gaze away from the window and relaxed against Ben's side, letting out his breath in a harsh sigh. Nevertheless, his expression was still troubled as he arranged the blankets around them. "I just kinda feel like Dorothy getting carried off to Oz, you know?" 

The thought made Ben smile. "I hardly think that's likely, Ray." While he could understand Ray's baser fear of being caught outside in the storm, to him, it was simply the sound of home. 

"I know that." Ray's tone was wry as he snuggled in against him, curling against Ben's side with the ease of long familiarity. He let out his breath in a quiet sigh. "It's just the feel of it. You know what I mean?" 

To be perfectly honest, Ben didn't. "How _does_ it feel?" He smoothed a hand over Ray's back as he slid an arm around him; even through the layers of clothing, he could feel the lean hardness of the muscles there. Such an unassuming body, to hold so bright a soul. He rubbed lightly, trying to massage the tension out of it. 

Ray arched into his touch with a low hum before replying. "I dunno," he said, sounding thoughtful. "Kind of wild, I guess. Out of control." 

"And that frightens you." It wasn't exactly a question. 

"I suppose so." Ray looked at him suddenly, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Doesn't it bother _you_?" 

"No." And despite his best intentions not to fall into what Ray called his lecture-mode, he said, "Nature _is_ out of our control, Ray. It's something that often goes unnoticed in large cities, perhaps, but it's a fact nonetheless." 

Fortunately, Ray didn't take offense at his tone. He settled his head back down against Ben's chest and stared forward across the room. "Yeah, maybe." 

Rain pounded a relentless cadence against the windows, wrapping the room in a snug cocoon of sound. Ray's body was a pleasant warmth beside him, and Ben closed his eyes as he relaxed into it, enjoying the chance to simply hold his lover in his arms, without worrying about what the future was going to bring them. 

This kind of quiet comfort was something they saw far too little of in Chicago. It was a feeling Ben would have sold his soul for at one point in his life, and almost had. It seemed amazing to him sometimes, how much he craved this kind of connection. He'd spent so much of his life alone in one way or another, it had become habit, and he hadn't ever really expected to have anything more. But still the hunger had been there, quietly relentless. He felt a sudden surge of almost unbearable gratitude for Ray, simply for being Ray, for filling that hunger in his life. 

So caught up in his thoughts was he, it startled him when he heard Ray's voice again. 

"How did you stand it, Benny?" 

"Stand what?" he asked, lifting his head. 

"Stand being up here when there wasn't anyone else around." Ray's expression was contemplative. "I mean, I'm trying to picture you up here, all by yourself, just kind of ... doing your thing. Didn't you ever get lonely?" 

There was something almost wistful in Ray's voice; it made Ben answer honestly when he might have been tempted to prevaricate. "Sometimes," he admitted, nuzzling forward against Ray's cheek and earning a small smile as reward. 

This time, Ray twisted slightly to look at him. There was a quiet intensity in his eyes that gave Ben pause. "Did nights like this ever bother you?" 

It took a moment for Ben to decide how he was going to answer. "Not exactly," he said. "I was raised to think of nature as a ... a companion, not a nuisance. And, at times, as an adversary. But tonight we have shelter, and food, and water, and a fire to keep us warm." He shrugged slightly. "There's really not that much to be concerned about." 

Ray nodded, seeming to process this. "How does the storm feel to you?" 

Ben had to think about that for a moment before he answered. "It feels very ... large to me," he said, without knowing precisely what he meant. He wasn't good at talking about his feelings at the best of times, but for Ray, he would make the effort. 

Ray smiled, as if recognizing the struggle it took for him to say the words. "It makes you feel small," he guessed. 

"No." Ben paused thoughtfully. "On the contrary, it makes me feel like ... like a part of something larger than myself." 

Ray's eyes glinted softly in the uneven light; he more than anyone knew of Ben's need for connection, for a sense of belonging. It was a need that had at one time led him down paths that they still didn't speak of, even to this day. Even so, the understanding of that weakness in him was a tacit part of their relationship. And always would be. 

"I love you," Ray said, and Ben smiled. He half-turned into Ray's warmth and lifted a hand to his face, tracing the edge of his jaw with his thumb. A familiar warmth slid sinuously underneath his skin, pooling in his chest as he recognized the heavy-lidded slant to Ray's gaze. 

"I love you, too." And there came a time when words just couldn't fill the darkness any longer, especially on nights like this one. He leaned in for a kiss, feeling the softness of Ray's lips as they opened for him, the warm touch of Ray's breath against his face a moment before the slick heat of Ray's tongue slid in against his own. 

The warmth of the fire was lulling. Ben could feel it seeping into him, making him sleepy, but his body was singing. Ray curled against him with the ease of long familiarity, winding one leg around him in a comfortable sprawl as their mouths moved together in a slow, sensuous glide of lips and tongues. Ben felt Ray's hand tighten over the back of his neck as he bent down over him, deepening the contact between them. 

Ray made a satisfied little murmur as he pulled away, and Ben trailed his lips over the curve of his jaw, smiling as Ray tipped his head back in silent encouragement for him to continue. The cabin was warming now as the fire gained in strength, and Ben risked reaching down to pull the front of Ray's shirts out of his jeans, giving himself just enough space to slide his hand underneath. 

The low sound Ray made told him the action was appreciated. Ben let his eyes close to slits as he moved his hand over the lean muscles of Ray's stomach, feeling the smooth skin there slide under his palm. Ray's breath hitched slightly, and Ben let his hand move upwards, burrowing even deeper under the layer of shirts until he was stroking across the lightly furred expanse of Ray's chest. 

"You feel good, Ray," he murmured, bending down to ask for another kiss. Ray's eyes were bright in the glow of the lantern, the centers of them vast pools of darkness that seemed to soak up the light. 

Ray laughed shortly, a soft puff of air against Ben's face. "You don't feel too bad yourself there, Benny." His voice was shaky. 

Now Ray's hands were fumbling at the waist of Ben's jeans, untucking the Henley and lifting it out of the way as he reached for skin. Ben closed his eyes briefly as Ray's hands touched him, listening to the sound of the rain. 

"Ray," he whispered, and in response, Ray tugged upward on the Henley. Ben pulled away from the seductive heat of Ray's body long enough to shed the shirt entirely, and Ray made a pleased sound as he leaned in to kiss the arch of his collar bone, sliding an arm forward around Ben's waist to hold their bodies together. 

It felt incredible, and Ben allowed himself to drift for a moment in the incredible sensation of having Ray's mouth on him. He felt warm, and protected, and the sounds of the storm outside only reinforced the wild cadence of the pulse that sang through him. His hands found Ray's hips and held on tightly as he rolled back, pulling Ray to lie on top of him. Ray's body fit neatly against his own, as if it had been made with exactly this purpose in mind. 

But there were still too many clothes between them. Tipping his head back to encourage Ray to continue in his oral explorations, Ben reached for the buttons of his many shirts. Ray shifted slightly to accommodate him, never once letting up with the maddening assault of tongue and teeth that made its way up the side of his neck. Ben felt dizzy as he slid the clothing back off Ray's shoulders, finally gifting himself with the sight of bare skin. 

Beautiful. He wasn't sure if he said that word aloud, but then his mouth was full of Ray's taste as he lifted his head to suckle at the smooth curve of his shoulder. Ray gasped sharply and surged forward against him, and Ben's hands found their way to the enticing curve of Ray's backside almost without his conscious awareness. Ray felt so _good_ against him, hard heat driving down against his own, perfectly matched with him in this as in all else. 

"Benny." Ray was panting now, and his eyes were glazed as he looked down into Ben's face, bracing himself with his hands on Ben's shoulders. Ben leaned up to lick at the edge of his jaw, and Ray let out his breath in a gusting sigh, chuckling softly. "If you don't cut that out, this is gonna last all of two seconds." 

Ben grinned and tightened his hold on Ray's backside, feeling the muscles there firm and bunch under his hands. Ray's thighs splayed reflexively as Ben traced a finger down the back seam of his jeans, and Ray's eyes went hazy again as he bent down to nuzzle at the side of his neck. 

"I suppose you want me to stop, then," Ben said teasingly, reaching for the button at the front of Ray's jeans. 

Ray's hips twitched. "No," he whispered, making it sound like a moan. And then, apparently thinking Ben might have misunderstood him, "Don't stop, Benny." 

Ray felt so hot in his arms, like live lightning, and the eagerness he always brought to these encounters was more seductive than the touch of his hands. Because this was _Ray_ he was in bed with, lovely Ray, and that miracle never ceased to awe and amaze him. The zipper of Ray's jeans slid down with a soft purr, and Ben slid his hand inside slowly, cupping his hand over Ray's erection through the thin material of his underwear and giving him a good, long feel. 

Ray was gasping rhythmically against the side of his face now, and Ben smiled as he trailed his tongue up the side of that long neck, enjoying the sensuous curve of it. He loved the small, needy movements Ray's hips were making against his hand, and it seemed even more seductive that Ray was probably entirely unaware of them. 

Ray seemed lost now, sliding his hands down Ben's arms and sides, holding him, making the space between them as small as possible as he pressed their bodies together. Ben spread his thighs invitingly, and Ray sank down between them, shaping to him perfectly. And now Ray lifted his head to look at him, looking drugged, his eyes huge and dark in the flickering glow of the lantern. 

"What do you want, Benny?" The words were spoken softly, stirring the hair above Ben's ear. They were offer and promise both, and Ben closed his eyes against the power of them, marveling once again at the incredible rightness of having Ray here in his arms. 

"I want," he whispered, but he stopped there, distracted by the slow movements of Ray's hips against his groin. He was panting harshly now, and Ray's hand slid over his shoulder soothingly as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips. 

And that was the thing about having sex with Ray: Ben always wanted so much, he wanted everything all at once, and Ray was always willing to offer him as much or as little as he felt he could ask for. It was heady, being the recipient of that much trust, that much devotion. That much love. 

"I want," he said again, more firmly this time, and he slid his hand slowly down the arching curve of Ray's back until he reached the back of his jeans. There were still far too many clothes in this bed with them, and he tugged at Ray's back belt loop in frustration, unable to think for a moment how to go about ridding himself of their presence. 

Ray laughed again. "All right, all right. Hold on a sec." His voice was breathless, but he managed to pull away from Ben's embrace just enough to shimmy out of the pants. Ben watched with admiring eyes as that lean body moved in the firelight, baring itself before his eyes. 

Ray caught him looking, and his cheeks colored slightly. "Come on, Benny," he protested, dropping his gaze. "I ain't all that much to look at." 

Ben put a hand on his shoulder to still him, and looked seriously into his eyes. "You're beautiful, Ray," he said, wondering how Ray could possibly fail to see it. 

The color in Ray's cheeks deepened. "Benny..." 

"Beautiful," Ben said again, leaning in to kiss the side of his neck. Ray let his head fall back with a sigh, and Ben pressed his advantage, nuzzling his way up to Ray's ear, where he took the soft lobe between his lips and bit down lightly with his teeth. Ray shivered against him, and Ben suckled the soft skin around his ear lightly, smoothing a hand down his side. 

Ray's hands were moving restlessly over Ben's sides now, and one of them traced its way down to rub over the hard bulge at his groin. Ben's hips bucked forward eagerly into the touch, wanting more of it. Begging for it. 

"God, Benny, if you don't lose these jeans soon I'm gonna spontaneously combust here." 

Grinning, Ben laid back against the blankets and unbuttoned his jeans, feeling Ray's eyes on him as he slid them down off his hips. He pushed down his boxer shorts as well, and once he'd shed his remaining clothes, he tossed them off to one side, rolling back on his side to face Ray. 

Ray's eyes had darkened again. He looked incredible, lying there with the soft lantern light flickering across his skin. Ben couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch him, paying worship to that body in the only way he knew how. He wanted to imprint Ray on all of his senses -- touch, sight, hearing, scent, oh yes, taste... Ray's skin tasted like heat itself, warm and musky with just the faintest salty tang of sweat. Outside the windows, the wind screamed, as if it were encouraging him on. 

Very gently, Ben indicated with his hands that Ray should turn over. Ray obliged him without question, panting hard into the pillows beneath them as he settled onto his side, facing out across the room. Ben scooted up behind him and slid an arm around his waist, reaching down to stroke the eager length of Ray's erection as he slid his own hardness into the warm, sweaty space between Ray's buttocks. 

Immediately, Ray bent his top leg forward at the knee to give him more room, clenching one fist hard in the blankets in front of him as his breath hissed out between his teeth. His entire body was quivering now, and Ben trailed kisses over his shoulder and up the side of his neck, wanting to soothe him. 

"Ray," he said, an unspoken question. Ray replied with a short, breathless laugh. 

"God, Benny, if you stop now, I will never speak to you again." 

Ben chuckled and hugged him tightly, enjoying the warm press of Ray's back against his chest. His hand was shaking as he reached up over their heads for the duffel bag that was lying underneath the coffee table. It took him a moment of fumbling before he found the tube of lubricant stashed in the side pocket, and he closed his fist around it triumphantly as he settled back behind Ray on the blankets. 

Ray's body felt so long and lean in his arms, so different from his own more blocky frame. Ben held him tightly and rocked forward against him, mouthing softly at the bare curve of his shoulder, enjoying the taste of him, the feel of him. Ray shuddered against him, so eager, so impatient for what they were about to do. Ben felt dizzy with the knowledge that Ray _wanted_ him so very badly, wanted him and loved him both. 

"Benny..." Ray said, gasping hard as he rocked his hips back against Ben's slow thrusts. "Don't make me beg here." His hand was white-knuckled where it held onto the blanket in front of him. 

Ben smiled and obliged him finally by popping the cap open on the tube of lubricant, squeezing out a small amount of the clear gel onto his fingers. He dropped the tube back above the pillows somewhere and moved his fingers down to the enticing cleft between Ray's legs, circling slowly at the opening there. 

Ray went abruptly boneless against him, and his breath fell out of him in a long sigh. Ray was a wonderfully sensual creature, and when he gave himself up to the rhythms of passion, he was a sight to behold. Ben kissed his shoulder lightly, watching with pleasure as Ray's eyes fluttered closed on a soft moan. The lantern light flickered across the planes of his face, darkening the layer of lashes around his eyes. 

Ray was pressing back against Ben's fingers now, and if he couldn't make himself beg verbally for what he wanted, his body sure didn't have that inhibition. Ben bit down on Ray's shoulder as he slid two of his fingers inside, feeling his breath catch in his throat as that warm channel clenched down snug against him. 

"You feel so good, Ray," he said, barely aware of the words as they left him. Ray murmured something incoherent in reply and pressed back harder against his hand, encouraging him to continue. Ben slid his fingers further inside, deeper, twisting his hand to make sure he coated all the sides of that inner channel equally. They'd done this enough where they didn't really have to spend a lot of time at the preparations anymore, but he lingered anyway, enjoying the feel of those smooth muscles flexing over his fingers, urging him in their unspoken way to hurry, hurry, hurry. 

"Benny," Ray said again. He was panting hard now, and sweat glistened on the curve of his shoulder. Ben bent down to lick the bright sheen of it away, breathing in deeply to savor the scent of him. He removed his fingers from Ray's body reluctantly and reached again for the lubricant, trying to keep his hand from shaking as he used it to coat his erection. The feel of his own hand was almost more than he could take at this point, and he bit down hard on his lower lip as he moved into position behind Ray once again. 

"I love you," he whispered, nudging Ray's leg forward with his knee until Ray was lying half on his stomach, sprawled out in willing submission in front of him. The sight of him made Ben's heart clench, and he closed his eyes against the power of it as Ray shifted his body restlessly in anticipation. Ben steadied the base of his erection with one hand and pressed the tip against the dark, moist heat of Ray's cleft, teasing both of them with the promise of what was to come. 

"C'mon," Ray encouraged breathlessly, pressing back against him. His voice was a low growl, thick and dark with arousal. "C'mon, Benny..." 

Ben pushed his hips forward slowly, groaning aloud as he felt Ray's body close around him in an impossibly tight grip that seemed equal parts heat and pure, liquid pleasure. His hand found Ray's hip and clung there while he pushed his way forward through the initial resistance, and then Ray's body accepted him readily, taking all of him inside. 

"Ray," he managed to gasp out, but there really wasn't anything else to say. Ray was shaking in his arms; he could feel Ray's heart knocking hard against his chest, making him dizzy, filling him with the rhythm of Ray's arousal. He closed his arms around Ray and just held him, nuzzling forward against his neck, breathing in the scents of sweat and need and sex that hung in the air around them. 

No matter how many times they did this together, it never lost its impact. Ben continued to hold tight to Ray as he began to move, sliding his hips back slowly and then moving in again, panting hard through the sensations that spiraled through him. Ray's body responded beautifully to him, matching his thrusts evenly, without hesitation. Ray was breathing hard, his fists twisting tight in the blankets to steady them as Ben rocked against him. 

"Beautiful," Ben said again, trailing his lips up the side of Ray's neck to nuzzle at the hair behind his ear. He wished Ray could see himself right now. He looked incredible like this, flushed and needful, his skin glowing with sex sweat in the flickering light. Ray turned his head and groped blindly for Ben's lips, and Ben obliged him, bending forward to kiss him, tasting the swift heat of his tongue. 

His hand found Ray's erection effortlessly, and Ray groaned against him, panting hard against the side of his face. "Benny," he whispered, and Ben kissed him again, needing to kiss him, to taste him, feel him. Ray's hand found his and twined their fingers together, and Ben held on tightly as he continued to stroke Ray's erection in time with his thrusts, bringing them both closer to the edge that waited for them. 

He felt so wild, so out of control, and it was a glorious, wonderful feeling. Ray had taught him this, how to give in like this, how to give up everything he was in pursuit of the joy they were chasing now. He was existing solely in the moment, without regard for the past or the future, as unleashed and untamed as the storm that raged around them. He'd been afraid of losing control in this way, before he'd met Ray. Before Ray had taught him what it truly meant to be free. 

Ray shuddered for an interminable moment, fingers digging hard into the hand that held him. Then he tensed with a raw cry, surging like a wild thing in Ben's arms as the liquid pleasure spilled out of him, wracking his body with the force of its passing. As always, the sight of his climax was like viewing the heart of nature itself, wild and uncontained and unbearably beautiful to behold. 

Ben bit down on the juncture between Ray's shoulder and neck, hard enough to leave a mark, and the rippling massage of the muscles around his cock sent him spinning over the edge, ripping a ragged shout from his throat that seemed to echo in the close confines of the room. Pleasure exploded behind his eyes, vibrating down his limbs, and he rode it breathlessly, pressing his hips forward hard into the tight clench of Ray's body, wanting to draw out the wonder of it for as long as he possibly could. 

After it was over, he settled his head behind Ray's on the pillow, listening to the steady patter of the rain against the glass. Ray's body was lax in his arms, and he showed no inclination that he was planning to move any time soon. And so Ben just held him, and nuzzled against the back of his neck, breathing in the scent of him. 

He thought about what Ray had said earlier, asking him if he'd been lonely up here in the Territories when he lived here on his own. Loneliness had been part and parcel of his existence then, it seemed, before he'd met Ray. It was something he'd just accepted, the way he'd accepted the vagaries of the weather. It was such a wonderful realization to know that he didn't have to accept it any more. 

The silvery slide of the rain on the windows was touched golden by the light of the lantern, highlighted against the darker black of the night outside. The light illuminated the thin layer of gooseflesh that prickled on Ray's arm, warning Ben that they'd need something more than their skin to cover them now that the heat of their passion was fading. He braced himself with a hand on Ray's hip and pulled his softened cock free of Ray's body, pressing a kiss to the side of Ray's face when he made a low murmur of discomfort. 

"Shh," he said, reaching for the edge of the blanket beside them and pulling it up over them both. Ray turned and snuggled forward against his chest, seeking his body heat perhaps, and Ben sighed in contentment as their bodies curled together, fitting together effortlessly in the warm cocoon that Ray had made for them. They were both a mess, but clean-up could wait till the morning. There were more important things to dwell on now. 

A sudden crash of thunder outside made Ray flinch, and Ben kissed the side of his face lightly. "It'll be over soon," he promised, feeling the familiar post-coital languor begin to pull at him. If there was one thing to be said about having sex with Ray, it was that it always took a lot out of him. 

"It doesn't matter," Ray said, sounding sleepy where he nestled against Ben's chest. "I know I'm safe here with you." 

Trust, undeniable and irrepressible. Ben knew better than to think he was the saint Ray had been known to accuse him of being, and it still amazed him that Ray would be able to trust him at all, after everything he'd done in the past. Ray gave him so very much, and Ben couldn't help but feel sometimes that he wasn't worthy of it. But that was the paradox, after all -- being loved by Ray _made_ him worthy, so in a way, he was his own reason for being. 

"I love you," he said, wondering if Ray could possibly understand how much he meant by the words. 

Ray's hand tightened around his, smoothing a thumb over the back of his hand; yes, he understood. "Love you, too, Benny." 

Ben smiled, breathing out a sigh of contentment. He reached up to lower the wick of the lantern on the table, extinguishing the flame. The sudden darkness was broken only by the low glow from the fireplace, and he settled happily back under the blankets to fall asleep there in Ray's arms, lulled by the drumming of the rain. 

The End  
1/23/02 

* * *

End Nocturnum by Rushlight:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
